Evil Fury
by xxfeichixx
Summary: A little tale on how Phinx lost his eyebrows. Yes, lost it. Meaning, he used to have eyebrows. *Gasp* This is shocking news :O
1. Beginning of Madness

_**A/N:**This is quite embarrassing...I can't believe I haven't updated this story in what 2 years? I...am the most laziest author -_-'' cuz apparently I can't even update a story that contains 2 chapters. Ah well, at least this chapter has been revised to my satisfaction. I'm not even gonna think about revising chapter 2. It looks ok to me anyways, so yeah._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter. They belong to Togashi.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"PHINXXXXX! Get out of my room! My room! Mine! ! GEEEEEEETTTTTTTT OOUUUUTTTT!" At this point, Kihori was throwing tantrum at the wall. It wasn't the most sanitary wall, but it wasn't the most unsanitary either. "GET OUT!" And nowww...she's rolling back and forth on the floor. Again, not the most sanitary, but not the most unsanitary either.

"Okay, okay. I'll get out just calm the fu- WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Phinx shrieked.

Kihori just stared at Phinx, beach ball at hand. It was kinda fun throwing the goddamn ball in his head and watch it bounce off into another direction. Where she got the ball, she had no idea. When she had started throwing it, she had no idea either. Kihori's brain started functioning again as soon as she had remembered w_hy _she had been throwing the ball; never mind the fact that she had just forgotten what it was all about for a split second.

Phinx and Kihori stared at each other for a few passing moments. Then...she threw the air-occupied object square in his face for one last time and said, "Get out."

Phinx held his hands up in the air, a gesture of resignation. He strided to the door slowly, face still turned to Kihori's, a wicked smile dancing in his eyes, though his lips were pursed tightly to keep himself from laughing.

Kihori just narrowed her eyes and made the infamous gesture of "I'm watching you..." to her older brother. As soon as he closed the door, Kihori quickly scrambled to her feet and dashed off to check her possessions. _Hmmmm...nothing appears to be missing...ah well, no point losing some sleep over it. _Kihori closed her eyes and fell in a deep slumber. If she had dreamed of something that night, she couldn't remember.

_Stretching in the morning is a good feeling. Wait a minute, is that even a feeling? _Kihori stretched her arm and then flexed it. Then, stretched it again. _Well... I can FEEL myself stretching, but it still doesn't seem like a feeling...but if you can feel pain...it's called the feel of pain-no, wait! It's the feeling of pain..so...is there such a thing as feeling of stretch? Wait...whuuuh?_

The young gal clutched her head to stay awake. Deciding that it wasn't enough, she slapped both of her cheeks at the same time.

_Much better._

Kihori looked at her surroundings. She can tell from the perspective she was viewing her room that she was lying on the ground; she had fallen asleep on the floor. Not that it mattered to her. After all, it had been done on many occasions. It wasn't something unusual to her. She stretched one more time and headed out.

She skipped around piles of garbage, whistling along the way without any care. Along with the whistling was the song she was singing in her head.

_Today is a good day with chips in a basket you can just lay...Lalalalala _^-^ _There is NO effin way this day is going to be ruined..._

_"….he's eyes are filled with gold and looked like a Greek god…."_

_Kihori stopped dead in her tracks with her ears perked up. Now, what was that she heard? It sounds familiar. In fact too familiar..._

_"….oh, how I love him, but he never even looked at me…"_

_Kihori narrowed her eyes in suspicion and tip-toed to the direction of the voice. The words and the voice sounded familiar, but she just couldn't place her fingers on them._

_"…..he's so gorgeous and cute!" Laughter followed._

_No. Freakin'. Way. _that was the only thought that came out of Kihori's head as soon as she saw the owner of the voice, who was none other than her idiotic brother, Phinx. He was holding her diary and was reading its contents to his companions. What an asshole!

"Phinx, you jerkkkkk!" she shrieked, lunging both for Phinx and her diary.

Phinx easily dodged her attack. He just laughed. She lunged herself once more towards Phinx to grab the notebook. Again, he dodged, but this time, he threw her diary to one of his friends. Kihori ran for her diary as Phinx's companions threw her diary to one another, keeping it out of her reach while laughing at her while she tried to make a grab for her diary with no , she smacked Phinx in the face and walked away in a huff.

_That bastard! _she thought_. I'm going to make him sorry! I WILL get my revenge. You just wait. I'll even make you eat dog shit if I have to._

Kihori went to her room and started scheming her ahem.. so called 'revenge'. The more she thought about the idea, the better it sounded.

_Just wait, Phinx. I will get my revenge. You will be so humiliated, you'll never forget it! Bwahahahahaahahaaaaaa!_

And so…..Kihori devises her scheme, while losing some of her sanity as well…..

* * *

_**A/N:**Yes! Finished this one. I only need to write CH.3 order to finish this story. So, whaddya guys think? _

_I'm thinking of giving myself a pat in the back for reaching the goal that I have set two years back *cough cough* I wonder why._

_Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it. It's amazing how much improvement this chapter got. It really sucked before XD _


	2. When a Lunatic Strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

Ok, so this is the 2nd chapter.

* * *

_Now…what should I do? Should I put make-up on him while he's asleep, or should I pour boiling water on him? OR maybe I could do both! Hehehehehe…._

"Oh! That idea is so great!" Kihori yelled in the middle of the night. "Ahaha…I should do this as well….and this one too…I can't wait when I see the look on his face…Bwuahahahaha! You're gonna wail and bow down before me, you arrogant son of a bitch! Ahahahahahaha! Oh, my! This is sooo much fun. I don't want to stop! When I complete this plan, you're gonna be sorry, and I'm going to make you my slave, and you're gonna do everything I ask you to, and you're gonna etc….."

_In the room next door…_

Noises that Kihori was making had reached through Phinx's room. Upon hearing the noises, Phinx can't help feeling a _little _concerned. Kihori was the quiet type of girl and Phinx was the one who would usually make noises in the dead of the night. Not the other way around. Now, what could possibly be going on in there?

Phinx tried hard to think of possible explanations on why Kihori was acting strange. Phinx thought VERY hard and came up to three possible solutions before his head would start to ache. Thinking IS very hard for Phinx…..

These were the three conclusions Phinx had came up with:

1) Harry Potter had bewitched his sister.

2) A coconut had hit her in the head ( though there aren't much coconuts around _Ryuusugeia…_oh well, it was the best he could come up with).

3) Kihori was on drugs and had gone high…

For Phinx, his first conclusion seemed to be the most reasonable answer because One: Kihori had a cautious nature and Two: Kihori wasn't stupid enough like him to try drugs. Though if Kihori had been hit in the head or was bewitched and would stay like this forever, Phinx would have to move somewhere else. Now, if she was on drugs, he'd confiscate the drugs, give her a VERY long lecture, lock Kihori in her room as punishment and keep the drugs from himself….

It wasn't fair of Kihori to keep the drugs for herself. She's suppose to share it to her big brother, who had taken good care of his sister after they got left behind by the train that they were suppose to get on with their parents (his fault, by the way…). Now, what has he done wrong? He was a good brother, not to mention a handsome one (riiight..). He had taken care of Kihori, just like what a big brother was suppose to do, you know? Taking care of the brat. He can't even join the Spiders because of her! Feitan was so much luckier than him…getting to join an S-class criminal organization…..

Phinx sighed and clutched his head. Just thinking about stuffs makes his head hurt. Phinx tried to focus on his surroundings. Much to his surprise, Kihori was no longer making noises and was probably asleep. Phinx groaned. The headache was still there and was pulping his brain out. Phinx just stared at the ceiling and waited for the ache to stop. Somewhere around that time, he managed to fall asleep.

_Next morning…._

"Ohayou, big brother!" Kihori greeted Phinx, who was still sprawled in his bed.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be writing in your diary or something?" Phinx questioned.

"Oh, well…I was just wondering if you're having a good day, you know?" Kihori replied, face twitching when her diary was mentioned. Not that she could write in that diary anymore, since they took it away from her…sniff…

"Yeah? Well, getting waked up by someone annoying in the early morning when you need some sleep wouldn't be something you would call a good day," Phinx said, "Go do something that won't bother me."

"But I have nothing to do today," Kihori pouted, "Play with me!"

"For Pete's sake, you're 14 years old! You shouldn't be playing anymore," Phinx said, getting annoyed. "Go ask out the love of your life , and get rejected. After that, go lock yourself in your room and cry. Don't keep on bothering me."

Well, that was just plain mean…not that it was the harshest words she ever heard. The most brutal, heartless, and ruthless words that had ever been spoken to her came from one of Phinx's companions, Feitan, who she barely knew, by the way. Feitan had once told her that she was such a besetment and arrogant existence, so she should just go die and sign up for heaven, only to be rejected and would have to be sent down to hell and be burned to ashes, so that she doesn't have to exist anymore…he made her cry that day…sniff….people were just so cruel to her….

But have no fear! The darkest days of her life is over..or would be over. Because today is the day that Phinx would pay! Well, waddaya know? It rhymes.

"Fine! Be that way!" Kihori shrieked. She started to stomp her way out of the house, but stopped when Phinx asked her where she was going. She replied that she was going out and Phinx only told her not to fall into a hole or something. Jerk.

It was already dusk by the time Kihori was done collecting the items she needed for her 'revenge'. Guess tomorrow is when Phinx would pay. Kihori sighed. Searching for the items she needed was harder that she thought. It also took much longer than she had imagined. She had to find substitutes for the stuff she needed because of the fact that she couldn't find them and that she was just too lazy…. It was getting dark anyway, so yeah. Better get back home before she falls into a hole or something.

Kihori yawned. Tomorrow's going to be a wonderful day! Oh, yes it will. It was going to be her victory. Finally!

Kihori peeked into Phinx's room, checking to see if he was awake. She couldn't tell if he was awake because his back was facing towards her. Judging from the way Phinx laid down, it was clear that he was asleep. That was good. Kihori chuckled softly to herself. "Hehehe….onii-chan, you should really pity yourself," Kihori whispered to herself, "because stupid selfish people like you should be punished and get tortu-"

"Oi! Did you just call me stupid?"

_Oops! Guess he's not asleep. Ahh! Damn it!_

"Hey! Did you just call me stupid?" Phinx repeated in a low growl.

"What? Me? Pshhh, no. Of course not!" Kihori replied in a tone that obviously indicates that she was lying.

"Don't start messing with me this early in the morning or I'll wring your neck, got that?"

"Why would you wring the neck of a beautiful young woman? You know, I might even get to marry a very rich man, while you get to marry a homosexual hobo from the planet Mars," Kihori teased.

"Like anyone is going to marry you! If you were a hot babe right now, that guy you liked so much would've asked you out a long time ago. But did he ever asked you out? Nooo." Phinx sneered.

_Gah! That's it! _Kihori thought. _I was going to be nice to you today…well, not really since I've considered punishing you in your sleep, but that's not the point! You have crossed the line. So ha! Here I come! _

"My dearest brother, Phinx," Kihori said in a sly tone, " you do care about your life and your dignity, don't you?"

"No," he said directly at her.

_Gah! He didn't think about it for a second. Bitch. _

"Really? I'm very certain you do…"

"Nope, why do you?"

_ARGHHHHHH! He's getting on my nerves! I'll take that smirk off his face once and for all!_

"Hehehehe…..Ahahahaha…mwuahahahaha….GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Geez…what's gotten into Kihori….is she on drugs? That's not fair! _Phinks thought. "Uhmmm…Kihori, evil spirits are starting to surround you, did you notice that? Bet you didn't," Phinx scoffed, apparently having no idea what his fate is going to be in the next five seconds…

"I'M….GONNA…FUCK….YOU…..TILL….YOU….DIE!" Kihori grunted, stabbing her favorite doll with a butcher knife as she spoke every word.

"You can't fuck me because I'm your brother. A brother and a sister should never have a sexual intercourse, didn't anyone teach you that? Hey! That's my butcher knife! Give it back," nagged Phinx. Talk about stupidity….

Kihori giggled hysterically, elegant hands tracing the sharp edge of the knife gracefully. No, she wasn't going to stab him. She was just trying to scare Phinx. She couldn't stab him even she wanted to because blood makes her jittery, so yeah.

"Hasn't anyone taught you not to walk around with a knife?" Phinx sighed. "Honestly, I don't know what is wrong wi-" Before Phinx could finish his sentence, something had been thrown into his face. That something was a water balloon. Some kind of dreadful stench just leaked into the room and Phinx couldn't help but gag. "What the fuck did you put in here? Do you own a skunk or something?"

"Of course not," Kihori replied. It came from random perfumes that she found the day before.

Phinx looked at Kihori's direction. " What the hell are you wearing?"

"A gas mask, silly willy! I need to breathe in fresh air, you know?"

"You look retarded wearing that," Phinx commented.

"YEAH? WELL, YOU LOOK RETARDERER!" Kihori bursted into a maniacal laughter, aura sparks flying every where.

_o.O ;; Seriously! What is her problem? She looks like a crazy Satan, who just got out of the depths of hell…._

"RE….VENGE! AHAHAHA!"

_Yyyyeaah….she's definitely out of it._

Kihori pulled out a duct tape, a rope, and lots of other random things from her pocket including a nervous ferret. She smiled at her brother evilly and chuckled softly, while walking towards her brother slowly.

Phinx, who apparently still has no idea what's going on, could only watch his sister act like a little maniac that she is right now.

* * *

_Okay, so this is chapter two….much much better than chapter one in my opinion._

_I'm thinking of re-editing chapter one, but im too lazy. This chapter was much longer than I thought. I estimated that this fic would take two chapters…haha guess not._

_Thanks to those who reviewed my fic, by the way :)  
_


	3. Wrath

**A/N: Looks like I really am able to finish this fic. One million brownie points for me :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. Togashi does :)**

**

* * *

**

It was a windy day. Wads of thrash rolled over garbage upon garbage. One particular thrash was stopped from rolling when it hit a black leather boot. The owner of the boot did not stop walking. There were important errands that needs attending to. One such errand requires tow to three suitable recruits for the Phantom Brigade aka Kumo aka Spiders AND aka Genei Ryodan. Why? Because Danchou said so. Aka Kuroro Lucifer. Duh.

Feitan ran his hand through his hair. He knew one person that would want a membership in the Phantom Brigade...well, okay, so he knows two, but the other was insane, so that was out of the question. So yeah, one will do. He'll let Machi and the others recruit other member/members.

_Ichi. Ni. San. Shi. Go. Roku. Nana. Hachi. Kyu. Juu. Juuichi. _

Eleven. It had taken him eleven steps to come upon a fortress of garbage (also known as Phinx's "crib", as he calls it). It may just be a pile of thrash, but there was still a door that leads to the entrance. There was no knob on the door (it was just a huge piece of metal blocking the entrance), so pushes it aside. The door fell with a mixture of a _clang _and a _thud. _The bandit enters.

Voices seem to float all over the place. Well, more like bouncing off in every direction. Why? Because it was so goddamn noisy!

"Get in here, Phinx! I said GET IN HERE!"

_Kihori, _Feitan thought. He had recognized her voice only because it was annoying as fuck and it always hurts his ears.

"Get off me! Get the fuck off of me!" Phinx shrieked.

Feitan almost laughed at that. Phinx had sounded like a little girl yelling 'Rape!Rape!"

_This HAS to be something amusing, _he thought.

_In Phinx's room..._

Kihori was, erhem, riding on Phinx. Yes, riding on him, piggy-back style. Her legs were wrapped around his torso rather tightly. (o.O) Her left hand has a death grip on Phinx's hair to keep herself from falling, while her right hand was smudging some...stuff (the only appropriate word left for it) all over Phinx. Phinx, on the other hand, was trying to avoid getting bathed with "stuff" AND getting Kihori off his back without losing ANY hair. Phinx loves his hair too much...

_Amusing, indeed. _Feitan decided to wait a little longer before interrupting them. It was too good to pass up.

Somehow, Phinx managed to get Kihori off his back. Kihori stared at Phinx from the floor, panting. Phinx did the same, only he was standing. After three seconds, Kihori charged at her brother with a wail of a banshee. Phinx dodged Kihori's attack, but not without tripping and landing his butt hard on the round.

"Ah! Fuck!" Phinx exclaimed, clutching his numb yet pained buttocks. Meanwhile, Kihori was on the other side of the room, arms and feet at awkward angles, smudged with unspeakable goo all over. A ferret walks across the room to escape the chaos it had no idea it what was about. A burst of laughter filled the room. Kihori and Phinx turned their head to Feitan's direction, startled by his presence.

"When did you get in here?" demanded Phinx.

Feitan stopped laughing. Then, looked at Phinx. Then, looked at Phinx's hair. It looked like a chicken's nest. Feitan doubled over and started laughing again. In fact, he was laughing so hard, there were no sounds coming out of his mouth.

"Ummm, Fei?"

"Feitan?"

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Feitan had finally stopped laughing his ass off. The guy's sense of humor was depressingly sadistic...and well, odd. Nobody could really tell what was going on in his head. But then, again, nobody really wanted to know.

Feitan announced that he has something to tell Phinx in private, and so, sent Kihori off into her room, which she did diligently. She did NOT want to give Feitan an excuse to give her two thousand three hundred eighty-nine reasons why she should go drown in a freakin' bathing suit, like he did last time.

"Fuck. What is this stuff?" Phinx was furiously wiping at his face to take the goo out, but with no success.

Feitan knew Phinx well enough to know that he wouldn't be listening until he gets the sticky substance out of his face. Feitan sighed and looked around for a bottle of water. He found a bottle and tossed it to his comrade. Phinx caught the bottle and started rubbing the stuff in his face to get the goo out. Luckily, it did, so Feitan was finally able to announce his news.

"Phinx, there's one open spot available in the Brigade," he said blankly, all the while staring at his nails.

"Are you serious?"

The tiny bandit nodded. Once down. Once up.

"REEEAALLLY?" Kihori shouted.

Phinx stared at her in disbelief, while Feitan glared at her. The little bitch had been eavesdropping.

"Were you listening?" Phinx roared.

"Nope. But you know, you really should replace this curtain with something more solid to keep the noise locked in your room. This place echoes. You should know that by now!" she replied confidently. The lass then turned her attention to Feitan and said, "Can I join?"

Feitan shook his head, much to Kihori's disappointment. "You don't even know how to use nen. You'll die just like a little-"

"DON'T give me twelve thousand ways of how I'll die with vivid descriptions!" shouted Kihori.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm scared now..."

Feitan took a step forward, ready to scare the living crap out of Kihori when the thought was disturbed by something he had stepped on. It was a book. He bent over and picked it up.

"Wait!" Too late. Feitan was already her diary.

"..."

"..."

*Glare*

*Sweatdrops*

SLAM! The book hit the floor really REALLY hard.

"You...are...a...DISGRACE!"

_Oh mah gaaaaahhhhh! Feitan's wrath...he's unleashing it!_

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SECOND-GRADER TRYING-HARD LOWLIFE!"

_I am NOT a second-grader! Oh dear, he's worse than I am when I'm in my period. He's going to kill me!_

"...AN EYESORE, YA HEAR ME? AN EYESOOORRREEE! How can you possibly POSSIBLY get Danchou's eye color wrong? Are you color blind? DO I NEED TO TAKE YOUR EYES OUT FOR YOU? HUH?"

_Gomenasaiiiiiiiii! I was only trying to use a...a...what was it called again? A metamile?_

"And his ethnicity. His ethnicity! You know fully well that Danchou's Japanese! Japanese, for heaven's sake, not Greek! Are you mocking him? Well, ARE you? Are you trying to disgrace the Spiders by saying that he's a Greek golden-eyed FREAK?"

Now...at this point, Feitan was screaming and cursing in Chinese, Kihori was hiding behind a pile of thrash, while holding up a blessed cross in hopes that Feitan is half-vampire and would singe at the sight of a cross, and Phinx? Well, he's hiding in the bathroom, washing his face as an excuse to not be in the same room with the other two as Feitan unleashes the devil himself.

After what seemed like ages, Feitan was finally panting and grunting, his voice hoarse from all the yelling and spoken profanity. "You shall feel my wrath..."

Kihori was as far away from Feitan as possible. Her heart was beating at 200 beats per second. Oh dear, she might end up dying from a heart attack instead of Feitan.

Feitan took one step.

_He's coming..._

Feitan took another step.

..._and I'm sorry for stealing my brother's Twix, Lord Jesus. I didn't mean to! I'll be a good girl. A GOOD girl. I promise! Just let me live!_

Feitan took another step, a loud thud was heard. There were no more footsteps. Kihori peeked around the pile of garbage cautiously to see what was going on. Feitan had fallen asleep on the floor. Like a nervous hamster, Kihori tippy-toed closer to Feitan, poked him, and quickly jumped back. He had REALLY fallen asleep.

_Kami-sama, arigatou gozaimasu! Arigatou! Arigatou!_

Kihori fell on the floor from over-relief. She was too young and good-looking to die, anyways. At least, that's what she thought. _Wait a minute. What'll happen to me when Feitan wakes up? _A vivid scene of Feitan hanging her upside down and beating her like a Pinata came across Kihori's mind. _Hell, no! I'm not staying here any longer._

She ran around the house until she was facing the bathroom door where her brother was behind (he decided to take a shower since Feitan was still raging on and on in the other room at the time he was done washing his face...so yeah)

"You just watch, you bastards! I'll learn nen and become a limb of the Spider! Youuu juuuuussssssstttt wwaaaaaaattttchhh! Kyahahahahaha!Bwuha, bwuhahahahaha! I'll take that Hunter Exam and pass it! On the first try! Kyahahaha! And then, you'll eat your words with dog shit for dessert! For DE-SSERT!" With that, Kihori was out and going...somewhere.

"Kihori, what did you say about dessert?" Phinx questioned. He had no idea what she just said to him. Something about exam, spider, and dessert.

* * *

Something kept nudging him and it annoyed Feitan. He grabbed what was nudging him and realized that it was foot. "Yo! You fell asleep in the middle of a tantrum!"

Feitan opened his eyes. What he saw stopped him cold. He could tell that Phinx had just finished showering, but his eyebrows were completely gone! No, it wasn't just the eyebrows. ALL of his facial hair was gone. Feitan sprinted out of the place as fast as he could, leaving Phinx once again clueless. Feitan ran far enough, so that Phinx couldn't hear him laugh.

_Ha! No wonder that bottle said 'Keep out of eyes'! _Feitan laughed into the night. Right before he laughed himself to sleep, he heard Phinx scream in horror at a distance, his last thoughts _I should get Phinx something to cover his eyebrows for the meeting tomorrow. Maybe that one Egyptian hat Ubo found will do..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: R&R please :)**

**Thanks to One percent, TwistedHero, bigSEED, Lumi75, gyo mapuri, and SaturnXK for reviewing **

**love ya guys 3  
**


End file.
